Bumbling Scout
by Wheredinosaursroam13
Summary: Bee had gotten hurt really bad by Sari and Bee is currently trying to prove himself to the autobots that he's more than just a scout but what happens when bee takes on lugnut and Megatron alone! Based on no episodes accept transwarped part III first real transformers story Omg I can't write its scrap enjoy the scrap story- Complete
1. Chapter 1 Bumbling Scout

**Bumbling Scout**

 **AN: so I am not cut out for the newer version written transformers I'd rather write about my old favorite when I was born the Animated robots in disguise with the obnoxious favorite yellow bug of Mine Bumblebee :3 anyhow all chapters for Jurassic worlds the New monster shall be put on hold for this until further notice of inspiration apologies if I mix up there space version of time and days. like a decacycle I have it all written down different versions. anyways enjoy.**

* * *

 **BREEM- 8.3 minutes (Unknown)**

 **Decacycle- 3 weeks (Animated)**

 **Klik- 1.2 minutes (Unknown)**

 **Megacycle- 1hour (Animated)**

 **Nanoclick- 1 second (Animated)**

 **Orbital cycle- 1 day (Animated) (Orn)**

"SARI!"

Its all Bumblebee could cry to her as the techno organic slashed street lamps overcharging vehicles and robotic helpers around a blue white energy coming from the key in her chest.

Bumblebee dodged and ark of energy from her long sharp energy blades her body simply doing things without her consent from the overcharge of the All Spark key Prime tried to grasp his arm but no dice he had to help sari no matter the cost.

He'd hate to say it but he'd felt more than attached to her ever since they came to this Organic planet she was the first to teach him what a Burger Bot was, as well as street video games, ninja gladiator bots, music, lamps the law maybe how to escape a speeding ticket or two, its all he could think about as he launched himself to grab the key.

It was like slow motion as circuits and vital gears broke apart as a burning pain entered his chest and then shock as his own energon slicked up the blade in his chest through his internal processor, Sari and Bumblebee stared into each others optics hers filled with horror his filled with failure.

System failures popped up on his HUD as he crashed to the ground sparks and energon leaking from the fatal blow systems shutting down into stasis all he could think or what was left of his thinking power was Sari his team he'd failed them all time and time again he flunked out of autoboot camp sent an innocent bot to the stockades, and never listened to prime if anything he only wished he could have apologized for all he had done his body seized up from beginnings of Stasis lock darkness then nothingness.-

Optimus and Bulkhead and Prowl had eventually managed to get the key from Sari the energy dispersed.

As soon as she could she ran towards Bumblebee but ratchet kept her back Optimus picked her up She struggled against his grip screaming Bees name over and over again begging Optimus to put her down, he looked on with stone cold features.

"Bulkhead take Sari home."

"Prime we dont have time he's gonna offline in a Klik if we dont get him to the base"

Ratchet Said with urgency his servos shaking at the damage and trying to get his Sparkline and processor core to stabilize, Bulkhead apologized to Sari as he drove off her screaming heard to all.

Optimus shook his head in shame this all could have been avoided, Ratchet hooked up a few wires to steady his spark and keeping him from offlining with some electrical jolts everytime his spark would slow and lifegiving energon to bumblebees frame.

Todays traffic Jam wasn't helping getting Bumblebee any sooner

"prime I can't keep jolting him from the well of All Sparks forever!"

"THEN FRAGGING TURN ON YOUR SIREN!"

Optimus yelled desperately to ratchet, Humans began making a wide berth for the would be Medical vehicle and Fire truck. they sped through not giving a care if it was over normal human laws speed all they cared at this moment was Saving bumblebee.-

Sari was curled in a ball on the couch crying or leaking as Bulkhead put it, feeling all kinds of guilt for what she did she didn't even get a chance to tell him sorry and now he was dying cause of her brash actions.

Bulkhead tried everything to cheer sari up saying it wasn't her fault she wasn't in control but to sari it meant more than that, she was sort of in control she chose to make her body upgrade she couldn't simply wait and grow into them.

The twin sirens grew closer Prowl Bulkhead and Sari hoping Bee would be in better condition, Optimus ran in cradling the Mini bot between his servos he seemed far too small against the primes chassis.

Bees arm Limply hanged proving what they wished they didn't Ratchet transformed turning on Monitors an equipment and preparing the medical berth.

Optimus felt the smaller spark against him grow weaker with every Klik,

"Ratchet!"

"I'm trying!"

they didn't have time for any failures at this moment.

"Everyone stand back!"

Ratchet cried two jumper cables in hand.

"come on kid dont you die on me now"

Attaching the clamps to bumblebees spark chamber he yelled out a single word.

"CLEAR!"

Bumblebees body arched up from the extensive amount of electricity his Sensory nodes screaming in agony from the shock of power.

The long agonizing beep that followed filled everybot and organic alike with dread.

Sari cried out and launched herself at the very much Limp autobot

"BUMBLEBEE DONT DIE!"

Ratchet tried bringing back his pulse once more but knowing it was growing futile.

"COME ON KID!"

Bumblebees body was so cold and limp ratchet wasn't surprised that Bee wasn't even online anymore with each electrical shock ratchet grew desperate until, the unsteady pulse began on the spark monitor slowly baby blue optics onlined.

Relief flooded the occupants of the room a shaking servo managed its way onto Saris back, a feeble smile upon his faceplate half onlined optics stared into two tear filled ones a buzz in his throat rumbled out of Bumblebee.

Optimus, Prowl and bulkhead instantly at his side and a relieved prime seeing bumblebee was okay if a bit severely damaged, but alive.

"Anyone know the number of that bus that fried my circuits!"

Chuckles and laughter filled the room, startling the confused Autobot

"What I say?"

He asked testing out his vocal processor his circuits felt disconnected and fried and with Sari next to him he had to guess that, he had gotten injured his memory core couldn't seem to recall anything at this moment.

The laughter seemed to cease, as the room took on a more serious air to it Ratchet began removing some outercasing of his armor a hole two inches from the left of his spark chamber and scarred protoform beneath that with several important internal energon lines sliced through would need to be removed.

"Uh ratch what happened to me?"

Optimus scratched the back of his head in a curious manner, bulkhead looked slightly unsure how to word that his best friend had literally skewered him like a kabob and may have almost Offlined.

Prowl spoke for them all instead in the form of a lie which wasn't like him but he felt all bumblebee needed was to heal with no worry.

"you were way in over your head again and a decepticon attacked you got caught in the crossfire of one of megatrons blades."

Bumblebee seemed to narrow his optics at prowl, knowing more than prowl knew he paid more attention to his teammates mannerisms then they'd know especially when someone told a lie his spark would just know.

"Really?"

Bee said this with a bit of a snip, watching his fellow Autobots look to prowl and then agree with the lie the sudden weight and soft arms around his neck brought him back to what mattered.

"Bumblebee I'm so sorry please dont leave me again please dont"

He half smiled as he brushed away her tears he very much disliked it when she was sad, and crying.

"nothings gonna keep this bot down Sari I'd never leave you not ever"

There is a sudden transmission appearing on one of there communication monitors, the steely Blue chassis of Sentinel prime greet them all and boy did he not look happy, he sneered down at them as if he was king or some slag.

Bee grasped his chest his spark felt heavy again.

"Bumblebee dont go to recharge just yet"

Bee let out a strange noise that Optimus hadn't heard since the sparklings. (Indeed blah blah of course you learn about sparklings in autobot academy and of course he's heard the sounds)

A chirp and a click, Sentinel seemed to blink at this and is quite shocked by the sound.

"Another time sentinel as you can see we have a teammate in need of health care whatever it is we'll deal with it later!"

Bee was shocked by primes boldness to tell sentinel to stick it up his tail pipe, but honestly he'd never felt so weakened he didn't even think he could keep online he already could feel his body embracing sweet shutdown.

"BUMBLEBEE DONT GO TO SLEEP!"

It was Sari this time whom shook the autobot to stay awake but she knew she couldn't keep him awake forever, not even ratchet could bulkhead decided a more deliberate tap approach would keep him awake along with help from prowls ninja skills a skill he learned to keep awake was never sleep.

"What...s w..rong.. wi..th ca..atching a f..few.. Z's"

His optics felt heavy not even the insistence of his friends would keep him awake now, blissful peaceful darkness he welcomed it with open arms as his processor slowed down to a almost halt.

Ratchet grumbled at his patient for going down before he could do proper analysis.

"kid didn't even wait for me to finish scanning his CPU processor chip for now I suppose he'll be in medical induced stasis until I can scrounge up some parts to fix Bumblebee and it seems he doesn't remember a thing thats happened"

Saris guilt came back in an instant,

"Ratchet does that mean Bee doesn't remember the I-Incident with m.. with the stabbing"

"He'll likely fall into a stressed induced nightmare about it but he'll pull through perfectly just needs time if he ever does remember he'll most likely need friends to calm him and ease him into the stress that had happened which is why I'm currently going to inhibit his memory core of said memorys and push them to the back of his processor he'll remember on his own eventually but not for a long while"

Sari clutched bumblebees servo in worry she had stabbed the only Autobot she had known the first Autobot that saw her as a friend a real friend.

Sari ran between the legs of her friends sobbing as she headed to her home away from her home at the tower bedroom Bulkhead Prowl and Optimus felt bad for Sari but at this moment there was nothing they could truly do.

"What are you Slagheaps doing dont just stand there start searching for parts for me to work with!"


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

 **Waking Nightmares**

 **AN: So here we are again for chapter 2 of Bumbling Scout and I'd say I'm just gearing up for transformers Bumblebee movie all about are favorite yellow scout but classic Bee :D lovely like his origins which I will write a one-shot for once out of theaters and onto dvd everybody if you haven't seen the trailer look it up onto youtube or whatever social media you have you wont be disappointed anyways to the story ignore my ANs if you like.**

 **"** _Where am I"_

 _"What is this place"_

 _Bumblebee spoke in confusion he appeared to be floating in a empty blackness with only his spark glowing to guide himself around, thinking he decided to call for his friends but only an echo of his own voice was heard._

 _"So If my friends aren't here in this Black inky mess where the Frag am I?"_

 _He covered his faceplate as a sudden bright white light illuminated from the darkness blinding him,_

 _"HEY SOMEBODY TURN OUT THE LIGHT!"_

 _He struggled to see but felt himself being pulled towards this light with his spark, he dug his pedes into nonexistent ground trying to push back from the light._

 _"HEY I AM SO NOT GOING TOWARDS THE LIGHT, GOING TOWARDS THE LIGHT LEADS TO WELL OR THE PITS!"_

 _The suction against his spark and body grew stronger._

 _"WHOOAAA"_

 _Bumblebee cried out for help or anyone or thing, to save him._

"Wake up bumblebee come on kiddo its time to wake up"

Bumblebee struggled against a nonexistent power before succumbing to onlining, his optics narrowed at the light in his optic before realizing it was a flashlight attached to ratchets finger.

"Gave us quite a scare there you alright"

Ratchet had came in when Bumblebee started screaming help in his sleep, Ratchet decided a few diagnostics were in order.

"I.. w-w.."

He beeped for a second a strange sound ratchet had never heard before accept in sparklings, he shook his head.

"Dont stress about it kid probably just a bad dream ya had"

"y-yeah b-bad dream"

He laid down once more as ratchet did a spark check along with a check on the grafting nanites being more of a layer of shielding until they could find the necessary parts to fully restore him.

Bumblebee tilted his head at the readings on the monitor was that his CPU core activity on there why was everything flashing like Christmas lights.

Annoyed Bee really could go for a drive his wheels were itching to pick up some speed, maybe even take Sari to burger bot.

His visuals went wonky as a flashback of tearful optics and horror within them suddenly appeared before him in the form of a memory, startled he sat up right quick startling ratchet as well.

"er I'm f-fine ratch where's sari"

He held his head feeling nothing but a pounding through out his frame, Ratchet frowned staring at the monitor of his CPU core spiking in activity from the sudden change in Bumblebees demeanor.

"Out with Prime Bulkhead and Prowl going to pick up some feel better earth things for you or whatever Sari calls it"

Bee hummed a bit thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Sari at this moment.

"Same old sari always trying to make me feel better"

He jolted as a sudden pinch brought him fully out of his processor.

"OUCH RATCHET!"

"Sorry kid needed to readjust the IV for the energon to flow to your tanks"

Thinking for a moment he wondered when he'd be able to walk about on his own again, and hang out with Sari maybe bug prowl some to after all Prowl did say they'd be practicing something together primes orders.

He just wondered what, a sudden wave of a scanner wand had Bee's focus back on ratchet pulling apart the nanites to see the definite wound to his internal core.

"hmm these may have to be reworked they aren't healing quite right"

Bee blinked

"So I'm gonna be okay right Doc bot?"

Ratchet tensed at the question.

"Without the necessary parts no but you'll be fine in a sense you wont offline"

Bee looked closer at the sparking wiring and ripped up metal hole that went all the way through to his back plating

"Um doc quick question, are you sure it was Megatron?"

He just had a feeling that the others were lying about something important and he had to know now.

Ratchet blinked at the scout before letting out a soft snort and keeping the lie going no more need for stress at the moment.

"Sure was you were running circles around him until you collided with his pedes and well the rest you probably already know by now"

Ratchet felt ill for saying such a lie to him but now wasn't the time for any sort of stress on Bee eventually he'd remember and they'd cross that bridge when it comes.

"Anyways just relax Sari sho-"

An sudden buzz in there communicators brought there attention to the communications monitor a staticy cam of prime appeared on screen Bulkhead fighting lugnut in the background with prowl doing Ninjitsu on Blitzwing whom Screamed his usual random jibberish of how Autobots were so fun to play with.

"We may have run into some trouble but uh saris really showing her A-game there was a Shard of the All spark in the uh... ummm"

He didn't want to say what they just bought Bumblebee, so he dropped said subject.

"So yeah there was a Shard and we just let ya know when the battles over um get well Bee"

Bumblebee folded his servos in annoyance that should be him out there with his team fighting like usual not stuck on a berth with old Hatchet.

"He's go back to the fight Optimus I have things handled here"

Ratchet grinned at the prime.

"Yeah Bossbot he's got it handled"

He spoke coldly leaving quite the message to ratchet and the prime, Ratchet grimaced at the upset Scout.

"right Bye!"

Optimus turned and threw his Axe knocking blitzwing from the sky before the screen went dark.

Ratchet decided to keep bee occupied with something else until the rest of the team returned

"Hey Bee wanna play a game"

Bee blinked at ratchet like he'd grown a second head, curious though he wondered what he meant

"Uh sure"

Ratchet smiled going into the commons room he found Bees gamestation hooked up to the tv still and picking out 3 of Bee's favorite games.

Bee blinked curious as to why ratchet was moving the game station Sari had brought over for everyone to play with over to the medical station, Ratchet hummed hooking up the would be PlayStation to one of the monitors.

Bee took the controller handed to him and pressed on the familiar title of Maze of wizards his control work was sloppy at best if ratchet ever saw which concerned him and Bee seemed to space out at the game more so then usual.

Ratchet began his work poking around the hole pulling fried wires out and replacing them as well as cleaning out any imbedded armor from the inward shatter of sliced nodes and protoform ripped apart.

Bee didn't even flinch when he had to pull the hole open a little to see what energon lines had been destroyed and what parts should be cataloged to replace.

"Are you okay kid you seem out of it more than usual"

Bee shrugged as he mashed a few buttons here and there the sound and return of his team brought both relief to ratchet and Bee

"BUMBLEBEE WE'RE HOME!"

Sari ran in climbing up the berth to see her friend better holding a little white bag with the words game shack on it.

"Hey Sari how's everything"

Optimus walked in along with Bulkhead and Prowl

"Truth is how are you"

Optimus stated Prowl simply being the silent cyber ninja he was just waited to see what the scout had to say, Bulkhead grinned at his little buddy hoping he'd like the present he made him.

"Could be better really wanna go racing again but apparently 'megatron' made this impossible right"

He asked it almost like a question and the clear nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Bumblebee as Optimus rubbed his helm Bulkhead twiddled his servos a little bit looking guiltier than ever and Prowl he couldn't tell fully with prowl but he could feel it in his spark and worst yet saris guilty look.

"Anyways I bought you something your really gonna like!"

Sari changed the subject sparing the group an explanation to tell the yellow bot, taking the bag he opened it to see 3 new games and something else interesting a new data pad with 400 new books inside it he wouldn't lie he liked to read from time to time.

Prowl was shocked honestly he didn't think the scout did anything other than be obnoxious video game boogey dancing speed demon prankster robot but when he had checked in on him to grab him for a mission he found the bot faceplate deep in a book of cultural literature!

"Guys this is, thanks guys I really appreciate it"

He got a tight neck hug from Sari and a smile from the rest.

"So what did you two do while we were gone"

Optimus asked curiously, Bumblebee and ratchet looked at one another smiling.

"Just playing Twisted Maze of Wizards 4"

They all looked to ratchet in confusion ratchet playing a video game now those words didn't combine right.

Bee shrugged and simply placed in one of his new games with Saris help.

Robot ninja Gladiator 9s title began playing on the screen, all while bee grimaced inbetween matches a light tingling in his spark making him feel off what had the white light been he'd dreamt about he'd never seen such a thing before.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys apologies if I make everything look sound different from normal animated Bee he's gonna be Oc everyones gonna be OC DX also I don't remember the names of all the video games they played through out the series so I made up games that dont exist LOL Anyways More action to come soon what did Prime order Prowl to teach Bumblebee!? find out in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Bee over Matter

**Chapter 3**

 **Bee over matter**

 **AN: my bad I am hazy on megatrons returns through the series lets just say he's not in space with starscreams head. or transwarping randomly songs I listened to or more or less bands while writing this was Linkin Park random mix, Imagine dragons nightvision, Fall out boy blood chronicles**

Bumblebee couldn't wait to return to normal bot stuff the team had managed to rebuild him within a limit of 2 weeks Sari simply stayed by his side the entire time.

It urked Bee that they treated him like a sparkling even through the healing and now that he could walk around and do things for himself again he felt like he was missing some things like spots in his Memory core processor that seemed to be less than useful lately, he decided to follow primes orders and see what it is Prowl was to teach him.

Rounding the corner to said cyber ninjas room he managed to stumble into Prowl he apparently had been waiting for him arms folded and same simple stony emotionless faceplate as usual.

"H-Hey Prowl fancy meeting you here anywas I'll j-"

The sudden touch to his shoulder had bumblebee stiffen he rarely liked being touched it was just an ingrained thing in his processor because of auto boot camp only person he'd let him be touched by was sari or Bulkhead brief brush of a pat on the head by bulkhead maybe a hug but never contact from anybody else that included prime.

"come"

Bee turned to look at Prowl feeling more exposed before the ninja than usual turning he followed prowl to the base of the massive tree that had grown through the opening in the ceiling still strong and healthy as usual.

Prowl crossed his legs humming, Bee simply frowned having been given no instruction on what they were doing he'd decided to sit as well simply bored now he decided maybe he shouldn't have come here if all they were gonna do is this.

"You seem stressed and out of place bumblebee Im trying to find and grab hold of what that is for now just sit there and relax I know you can sit still for at least an orn or two"

Bee hated sitting still more than anything how could anything be done being slow speed was where its at, and sitting down doesn't kick decepticon skidplate does it, the humming seemed to vibrate around the room and into his audio receptors it honestly annoyed the crap out of Bee this Processor over matter stuff didnt even make sense.

Its then he felt like his body was vibrating and the hum was all but silent as well as the fact he was floating above his own body

"AH! WHAT THE FRAG IS HAPPENING!"

"calm yourself bumblebee you've simply become apart of your spark this is the meaning of processor over matter your spark is now currently feeling the energy's around itself as well as releasing any negative thought that is what I'm teaching you for now how to dispel any negativity and to feel the energy around you slow down"

Bee sat cross legged simply floating upside down now as the energy's around in the form off oddly colored cubes and electrical pulses hummed through him he could feel bulkheads energy down the hall a brilliant and gentle happy kind of energy and of course there was Sari next him she was a beacon of light overwhelming all else it almost made bumblebee want to shut out the light.

"Ah Ah dont shut it out"

Prowls tsking tone brought Bee back to what they were doing.

"I am currently wondering why Prime ordered you to help me dont you idk hate me?"

That made prowl stiffen in shock bumblebee thought he hated him that was quite a negative thought to his core processor in turn the session return from astral form to there bodys again.

"Oof"

Bee hadn't expected to suddenly returned so quickly to his body as Prowl had it made him lurch violently, couldn't it kill that guy to give a warning or how prime always asked him to.

"Bumblebee I believe are session is over for now"

He glared at the ninja with a bit of annoyance before getting up and leaving the room unaware prowl wasn't sure how to tell bumblebee that he wasn't hated but more appreciated as a friend more like family.

"Tch Prowl oh session is over now and all I taught you is how to be a complete Imbecile Yeah well I'm not doing it again!"

He kicked the wall and regretted it holding his pede.

"OW OWWOWOW!"

The sound of heavy footsteps grabbed his attention then the familiar blue pedes of his leader approached him,

"so how did it go feel any better?"

That did it, Bumblebee stomped his way to the prime.

"You set that up prime its not happening again im done with all that baloney anyhow I dont need help I'm fine now I dont need any of you babying me."

Optimus stiffened as Bumblebee turned the corner grumbling how much he currently wished to be left alone.

Sighing Optimus decided a talk with the team was in order this was going just swimmingly, why would Bumblebee feel the need to prove himself it seemed to be a thing as of late he wouldn't even let Sari help him with getting items from the humans store for food supplies organics eat, as well as every ride seemed to be tense it just was.-

Bumblebee smashed the button that closed the door to his bedroom feeling more angered than before they weren't telling him something and he wanted to know rather now than later, his CPU hurt as usual and it pounded through him like a bad headache organics usually get or whatever Sari said it was.

"Why are they lying am I just some worthless piece of scrap to mess around with to them, or do I even mean anything at all I probably dont to them I'm just a space bridge builder, whom dropped out of boot camp for being an idiot, no bulkhead wouldn't think of me that way am I just something to toy with and throwaway"

Bumblebee curled up and removing something from a subspace a picture of his team his family coolant tears fell from bumblebees optics onto the picture blurring the happy faces, he tossed it hard into his subspace ignoring the fact it could be broken by a simple violent throw.

"Just the throwaway the little sparkling they have to deal with along for the ride they dont even probably need me for missions you know what I'll show them I'll show them all what I can do!"

He furiously rubbed away his tears, standing up he logged into the Police radio that Sari and him have discovered tuning into any decepticon activity he found an attack in progress in downtown Detroit.

He smirked knowing how perfect this was if he proved he could take down a decepticon by himself they'd have to see him as more than what he is.

As he transformed he began playing Linkin parks Numb, since his mood acquired harsh rock at the moment, the team were all in the common room completely ignoring the fact a familiar striped yellow car was zooming out of the base.-

{This is a code 8 we need back up now!}

Bumblebee's radio crackled and Bee's chuckle simply said he was on his way who would he be fighting over here.

An explosion rocked the streets of Detroit destruction in its wake people were struggling to get out of the way running and screaming, as the destructive time bomb lugnut punched in a few buildings all while razing Detroit to the ground, Bumblebee sped up and took a different route straight towards the big lug stingers at ready he'd need to think of a plan.

"Whoa someones having a bad day"

He dodged piece of debri thrown his way all while trying to get the humans to safety

"ALL SHALL BOW TO LORD MEGATRON!"

Roared the one 5 opticed Behemoth transforming the heals of his pedes slightly he sped his way up a raised street lamp doing a few triple flips before placing his stinger against the stunned Decepticon giving it all he had he released all the energy in the stingers he could create Lugnut tried to grab him but he dodged and zipping around the legs with a wire or two found around the destructive place made the giant trip forward crashing to the ground.

However he wasn't expecting a rocket to come his way he was forced back by the sudden projectile slamming through 4 buildings before the explosion fully blew him into the crowd of Humans dents scratches but nothing major maybe a dizzying ache in his chassis but he had to keep fighting but who released the missile.

The attacker came from the sky his pede pressing down now on bumblebee crushing him.

"Ah the autobot scout tell me where are your friends its unusual for a scout like you to take on Decepticons alone"

Growling Bee kept his mouth shut knowing Megatron here was bad news and his attention was currently on him so why not waste it.

"hmm not talking maybe you'll talk after I destroy these humans"

megatron pointed his gun arm at the crying terrified humans behind bee a thought came to Bee he couldn't let these organics get hurt by megatron so he'd speak but not in the way megatron would like.

"Hey tin head you want to know what I'm doing here right?"

He returned his attention all the while unaware Bee was waiting for the moment shooting him in the optic making him rear back and cry out at the sudden strong electricity that made his vision turn off for a moment.

Getting to his feet he did the same maneuver he did on lugnut only adding a few more hits to megatron with servo or two managing to disarm his cannon arm he grew a little bit cocky.

"Hey ugly over here!"

The scrappy speedster said skating circles around the eneraged decepticon lord.

"I hope prowl will be impressed when I take down your Aft!"

He went in for another attack only to see his leg in the grip of the glaring lord lifting him up he hung upside down before megatron.

"you are something I'll give you that but lets see how prime will feel when I rip out your spark"

"uh h-how about we skip that and say you did"

A sudden gleam in megatrons eye got Bee to begin to fear the tyrant whatever he had in store for Bumblebee can't be anything good.

* * *

 **AN: Oh no what has bumblebee gotten himself into find out next time on Bumbling scout chapter 4 song listening to when I did battle seen is New Divide search it up good song I promise**


	4. Chapter 4 Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 4**

 **Deal with the Devil**

Bee stared with wide optics as the behemoth of a warlord simply began laughing, quite put off by this be began struggling and trying to free himself only managing to make the tyrant tighten his grip until he felt something break more or less dent inwards.

"Oh how the mighty will fall its perfect."

"w-what did I miss something here"

Bee said simply shivering from the elated Decepticon, and wiggled a little as the pressure suddenly increased two hell red optics seemed to skim his form before he transformed bumblebee in the seat strapped in tightly.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA DECEPTICREEP!"

He began kicking at the glass and shocking it only to gasp for ventilation as the seatbelt tightened harshly against his still healing chassis.

"A simple deal I'll make with you I'll leave your precious human organics alone and wont destroy this world if, you do me a teensy weensy favor"

Megatrons voice was condescending everything the devil or Unicron should sound like, bee didn't like where this was headed oh he was so in trouble when he got back home if even he did.

He felt his fans click in he'd play his game for now, before warning optimus and the others.

"What would that be"

Bumblebee fidgeted as the seat belt eased up and the Helicopter seemed to hum thoughtfully fully irritating Bee at every turn who knew megatron could be this annoying, oh wait he technically is the most annoying thing being overly 'I will destroy you all bow down to me' sort of thing.

"I'll admit scout you are good in battle alone and your take down on me was quite weak but I could fix that"

The way he said it sent chills up his backstrut he was a deceptive hunk of crazy that was for sure Bee knew almost as if on cue what Megatron was gonna ask and did not much care for the offer he'd rather rip out his spark before this would happen.

"You will train under the decepticons for 3 weeks you will not contact your team you will not tell anyone of the mercy I show you now you will follow my orders and under no circumstances are you to leave my base"

Bee felt like he'd rather say something of you can shove that offer up your tail pipe cause he would self induce in shutdown before he'd ever fight with decepticons!

But the pressure of a gun against his temple had him change his attitude 3 weeks whats the worst that could happen.

"Deal."

He knew by the smile of the video monitor within he was gonna regret ever saying yes, Bee suddenly felt like he was falling asleep, what was going on scrap he knew this had been a bad choice the grey gas filling the cockpit was anything to go by.

"can't have you knowing where are base truly is can we now just rest, it'll be a quick flight autobot"

His laughter was the last thing Bumblebee heard before he went into full on forced stasis.-

Optimus was confused where could an injured yellow bot run off to, they had finished there little family meeting an hour ago and went to check in on Bumblebee only to find him missing they'd looked absolutely everywhere Sari even wondered where else he could go being injured.

Bulkhead looked in a closet, he just thought maybe Bee was being silly and playing a game but there was no yellow bot in there either and Prowl can't seem to pick up his spark signal anywhere in the base so they realized he might be out somewhere in the city and ratchet was having a fit.

"Alright autobot's since Bee seems to have left the building lets transform and roll out and find him he can't get far with an injury like that Bulkhead sari you take the east part of Detroit me and prowl will take north"

Prowl seemed to be utterly confused and worried it wasn't like Bumblebee to up and leave sure he'd been extra stressed to everyone but maybe it had to do with him not answering his question.

Sari had a bad feeling about this, as well as Optimus and Prowl.

Bulkhead simply yelled he would find his little buddy and hug him better as soon as they found him.

Optimus sighed as they transformed and headed out to there destinations, hoping to find the scout.-

"Wake up scout we're here"

The sudden feeling of wakefulness startled bumblebee but slowly his processor was sluggishly trying to compute what exactly he was seeing 4 no 5 no 8 starscreams?

He groggily began to sit up Megatron staring down at the scout, Lugnut bowing to Megatron Bee felt out of place oh Primus what was he going to do he couldn't do this he was betraying his team this way why didn't he fight more he could have fought more and spat on the offer but no his spark said to take it.

"As of now your Name is no longer Bumblebee the autobot scout"

"He is erased the moment you arrived at this Base"

Bumblebee gulped than who was he supposed to be at this moment Bumblebee the traitor, he'd rather refuse this order more than anything but if he was to survive 3 decacyles with Megatron and his group.

"Fine"

He said quite exhausted to say anything against the decepticon lord, twiddling his thumbs he was lead over to a control center.

"for now to keep you from thinking of getting any ideas of contacting your team we're going to Jam it"

Bee's optics widened as a sudden screeching buzz scrambled his communications he yelped as it was quite unpleasant but slowly turned to a dull buzzing against his audio receptor barely noticeable unless he tried to contact anyone which he tried to immediately but only got static feedback.

Megatron smirked at the scouts attempt, and showed him the current lab, a familiar bot he'd thought they'd completely destroyed typing a few keys on the computer Soundwave?

"Wait we destroyed you!"

the bot turned with a almost hidden glare behind his reflective sparkless faceplate.

"Ah you did but as you can see Soundwave is resourceful."

Standing up the once musicly destructive mind controlling bot decided to see why an Autobot especially the most annoying of them all was here.

"Lord megatron 50% to maximum power to the spacebridge I still need 4 more component pieces and we need more power we have insufficient resources"

Megatron stared at the ground bridge after all it was destroyed in a way by the autobots but they managed to rebuild everything back to working order with help of some certain aftheads known as Mix and Scrapper.

Bumblebee knew now that he for sure had to get something to optimus but being monitored by soundwave and Megatron would make it likely impossible even if he could unjam the frequencies.

"Come I suppose its time you get acquainted with your new home"

Bumblebee let out a short snarl at the idea of calling the decepticon base home, megatron turned optics narrowed at such a disrespectful sound.

"Remember this is temporary you know"

Megatron snorted as if he'd simply said that the moon had eyes, or something.

"Yes for now though it is home you best learn to live with that sooner"

Bee gagged at the prospect, following megatron to a hallway of sorts passing a medic station or more or less torture chamber he shivered hopefully he wouldn't ever be there anytime soon.

Then turning a few corners bee tried to map out the halls but it was too much of a maze and he had to quicken his pace to catch up with the decepticon lord.

"These will be your quarters hope you dont mind sharing with Lugnut he's quite loyal so dont try doing anything disloyal he'll report it first thing he can to me."

His optics seemed to glow redder at any disloyalty for this moment, it was a simple berthroom with nothing else but walls a decepticon symbol or two here and there and datapads.

"Your training begins in the morning."

The door slid close leaving Bumblebee in complete darkness, he was alone in this and prime didn't even know where he had gone this turned out be a slagtastic day.


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings of a Bad day

**Chapter 5**

 **Beginnings of a bad day**

 **AN: From now on I suppose I'll just be working on this until somebody reads it doubt that anybody will and whoever guest review said this storys against the rules please tell me (NOW HOW HOW IS IT AGAINST THE RULES) And I can no longer make break lines! inspiration for the chapter was from a song called Evil=Genius by Brendon Urie POTD and The good the Bad and the dirty search up these songs :3**

Bumblebee felt an unusual sense of tapping on his chassis, ugh why did morning have to be so important to everyone couldn't they let him sleep in.

His faceplate scrunched up and his optic peaked lazily at the disrupter, only to sit up immediately and back up into a wall he groaned having hit his still healing frame.

"LORD MEGATRON REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE IN THE THE THRONE ROOM!"

The massive Bot spoke never blinking an optic at the words, the highly Loyal Lugnut stared at Bumblebee expecting him to immediately to go to megatron and Bow to him.

Rubbing his optic sockets he groaned, in anger of his recharge being rebuked.

"can't mega-jerk wait a minute"

That appeared to not satisfy Lugnut in fact it seemed the bot was irritated by the words against his master, shifting he grasped bumblebee's leg before hanging him upside down before his one optic.

"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY MASTERS ORDERS WHATEVER MASTER SAYS FOR YOU TO DO YOU DO PUNY AUTOBOT DO NOT THINK ANY ILL WILL YOUR LUCKY HE LETS YOU LIVE AS IT IS! NOW GET GOING!"

Bumblebee yelped as he was finally released hitting the floor faceplate first, he couldn't get a break, picking himself up he decided to just play along for now after all this was only temporary.

Lugnut had waited patiently enough as Bumblebee began stretching and popping joints into place again stasis locked joints can sometimes cause issues for mobility especially sleepy recharged ones.

The halls were still too hard to navigate especially with his current slow processor trying to wake up and remember which way they'd came from a starscream passed them by the strangeness of the clone was the fact it was a female, Teal purple color, she kind of made him laugh sometimes the fact she was kind of humorous hotheaded strategist she was almost exactly like starscream being the fact she was a clone, he would loved to banter with the femme version.

But currently he was being forced to join there leader in the supposed throne room if one could call a cave that makes up one room a throne room with your lackys working below you.

Being pushed along by Lugnut wasn't really pleasant especially when suddenly every red optic mech in the room set there eyes on him, and Megatron beckoning him forth made his processor turn with loathing of the decepticon Warlord.

He wanted so much to spit in the eye of his captor, but knew it only prove futile as if he'd get that far against the warlord, taking slow steps he had a feeling this day was gonna get worse from here on.

"Good to see your awake, how was your night with Lugnut I do hope he briefed you on your training assessments starting with removing that logo on your chest"

Appalled he gritted his denta before decided to answer with a vivid clear disrespect at the idea of erasing who he was fully he wouldn't allow it.

"With your most merciful kindness your aft highness I believe I'd like to keep the thing that I am an Autobot"

He suddenly regretted saying such words as Megatron was now towering over him, he sort of blotted out the sunlight that filtered through a hole in the ceiling, he yelped as he was backhanded shock filled him as that had been less than startling he'd expected it yet he hadn't he felt energon leak from 3 claw marks upon his faceplate.

"While you are under this base you will treat me and everyone here with respect or should I just end the offer here and Offline your friends now"

Backpedaling he held up his hands up in surrender

"DONT!"

escaped the motor mouthed usually bright and defiant Bumblebee, as he stared into the raging infernos that made up Megatrons Optics they seemed to dim before a curt snuff escaped him

"Thats what I thought."

This all didn't go unnoticed by the working decepticons especially the jabbering random personality Blitzwing and the Starscreams moving boxes alongside soundwave whom had been typing until the conversation between the bot and the warlord had begun being cocky as he could be bumblebee spoke to them.

"Take a picture why dontcha it'll last longer"

The clear growls sent satisfaction through the bot before he was picked up by his back strut and swallowed at the narrowed optics, he frowned as the warlord had decided to treat him more like a sparkling and carried him towards his supposed trainer he hadn't expected the spy whom he'd thought was his friend in boot camp to be here shockwave one slit optic narrowed at the familiar bot.

"You"

Bumblebee spat the rage that ran coursing through his energon lines entered his spark making it too hot to bear as all he wanted to do is pummel the mech before him he'd lied to him he'd sent an innocent bot to the stockades and didn't even begin to say sorry he was the reason cybertron and there operations were falling apart and why ultra magnus was in major pain.

Being pulled back and the denting of his backstrut simply was a warning by Megatron as he glowered down at him to show some respect, he wanted so much to just end this right here and now but knew he was in no position to argue there'd be a time but of all people megatron had picked this Lying piece of slag to train him.

They began speaking about the current situation with the cover of shockwaves finally being blown wide open and the fact a certain fast paced named blurr had been first to meet his demise in the destruction that would soon befall cybertron and the Autobot cause.

Hearing this he knew that even his team was in deep slag glaring he decided to bring some attention back to the matter at hand.

"Oh of course I'll train him my liege in fact it would be an Honor"

The way Shockwave spoke that sent shivers up his backstrut he really wished he'd never taken this deal damn his need to be in over his head.

"Good he shouldn't be any trouble but if he does cause any trouble just send him my way and I'll have him corrected"

The cyclops of a mech stared down at bumblebee almost with a smug tone

"I hope for his sake he will not even try to be of trouble you will not need to worry he'll be in good servos."

Bumblebee grumbled folding his arms, before megatron left the two to get reacquainted with each other again knowing there relationship in the first place this should be interesting to watch as traitor and the betrayed have to work together.

"Come time to remove that symbol"

The once head communications officer gestured to the door ahead, Bumblebee felt like he was gonna be sick no they could take his dignity his very soul he would never let them take that.

He refused to budge and exhausted sigh came from Shockwave as he began forcing Bumblebee forward by grasping tightly claws threatening to puncture the arm itself.

"HEY LET GO OF ME YOU SLAGG-"

The sudden loss of intake had him kicking out as a single optic stared into his own with unbridled rage and impatience Shockwaves clawed hands puncturing several Neck cables as he literally held him there just by that inches from the floor he struggled against the decepticon.

"Lesson one Autobot you will quit hanging on to the thought of any autobots coming to rescue you you're now a decepticon in training you will erase everything that once was an Autobot within yourself and you will respect me do I make myself clear!"

Shockwaves claws dug in puncturing the neck cables fully, coughing bumblebee needed smashing to the floor with weak cough intakes as his fans clicked on intaking air flow desperately they didnt need to breathe but it still gave a sense of unpleasantness.

Bumblebee stared through watered Optics at the Decepticon, as he was guided into a darkened room with several monitors lab equipment and a single medical berth.

He glared at the objects on the tables they really did intend to turn him into a Decepticon, he had no way to fight he was truly helpless this time, he was on his own.

Shockwave began hooking up some things typing in codes of sorts before turning to bumblebee and the smoldering glare that bumblebee gave him could almost melt metal on its own but he'd have none of this defiant behavior.

Bumblebee still continued to stare and glare refusing to budge a single inch he'd rather be put into offline mode if they were gonna remove something he treasured dearly like this.

"You dont have a choice Autobot"

Bumblebee didn't even realize when shockwave got nor when he picked him up and threw him onto the berth a sharp gasp left him as it agitated his still healing chassis, instantly metal clamps held him in place he struggled at first only to still in agaped horror as the other came around with a sharp device that looked blazing hot.

"W-WAIT WAIT LETS TALK ABOUT THIS LONGARM WAIT!"

He struggled trying to inch his body backwards away from the sharp poker itself as shockwaved loomed over bumblebee a simple word was said.

"Longarm prime is dead"

His systems crashed from the immense pain the device wrought upon him stinging melting and pulling ripping off the symbol easily not without a few scars at least.

Bumblebee let out helpless whispers of pain as his systems and nodes were fried upon his chest every movement was agony from the actual melting metal upon his chest of the sharp device did leaving wide open scars that the melted metal curled into them.

Another shriek escaped him as shockwave had pushed a single claw into the open scar, torturing him as several things popped up onto his HUD imminent stasis lock forcing lock and damage of internal processing and bodily harm.

Bumblebee really hoped that the others would find him this had turned out be a bad day today and he had a feeling they weren't going to be any better.

His last processing thought was of Shockwave holding a hot poker with a decepticon symbol on it.


	6. Chapter 6 Glorious

**Chapter 6**

 **Glorious**

* * *

 _'System rebooting programs Stabilizing'_

Bumblebee groaned feeling all his sensory nodes were absolutely fried and he wanted nothing more than to fall back into deep recharge, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side as he felt a burning optic on him.

His optics slowly processed what he was seeing Shockwave holding a tool of sorts over him and cleaning some fluids from it, he looked down at his chassis the very thing he wished to not have seen stuck to him as if it had always been there a decepticon symbol of all things.

It disgusted him and made him want to crawl away from his own body he couldn't fight he couldn't fight them off the scars that ran across his chassis appeared to have been sealed and energon leak stopped.

"Oh you're awake, you must be hungry then to"

Bee wanted to growl at him that was the opposite of what he wanted to do what he really wanted to do was beat shockwave to slag.-

Sari and Bulkhead had search all over the city not even prowl could pinpoint Bumblebees aura and his communicator and energy signal had disappeared so ratchet couldn't do anything until it reappeared Optimus had to stop a few would be criminals like the angry archer simple job, but most his time was taken looking for there comrade bumblebee.

"Optimus if he was anywhere in the city wouldn't we have idk find him by now where could he have possibly disappeared to where Prowl can't even reach him"

Ratchet communicated simply looking with the exploratory camera that the Teletran 1 used looking for any familiar striped cars, Optimus seemed to sign with resignation

"Its getting late and it'll do no good if we're all tired from overnight search I do want to keep looking though"

Sari was concerned where was her friend Bulkhead assured her they'd find him, but they haven't found him yet they had even checked dinobot island.

The bots hadn't even seen a single yellow bot by the name or creature, Sari tapped impatiently on Bulkheads dashboard feeling this was getting nowhere Optimus commed in saying to head back to the base it would do no good if they were out all night, optimus as well said he'd be doing the night searches.

Sari wanted to search with optimus she didn't care wherever bumblebee it wasn't good she could feel it she just knew bumblebee had wound up into some big trouble.-

After having been given energon to fuel himself he was instantly thrown into a sort of training regiment with shock wave and boy was he brutal he could barely keep up everytime bee would misstep he'd be tossed on his back and pinned by Shockwaves pede.

"you think too much wheres that grit and scrappy bot I met at bootcamp"

His pede grinded into his chassis Bee growled letting off a blast of his stingers, Shockwave dispersed it as if it was a mere pinch than a sting

"Pathetic"

Bee was thrown harshly into the wall they'd been going at it for at least 4-5 megacycles and Bee was already wishing he was back home, this was ridiculous.

He saw Shockwave switching weapons he hated it when he did it just meant more pain, glaring with hatred filled optics he let out an enraged cry arm pulled back to beat the slag out of shockwave only for Shockwave to grab his arm and twist it behind his back kicking his pedes out from under him Bees arm wrenched back so far he felt the Joints strain and an enraged angry cry of pain escape bee.

"Your not going to beat me your weak and this proves that your sloppy your anger overrides all your actions"

Bumblebee growled a defiant snarl escaping him as he struggled against shockwave nothing but rage filling his energon lines he wanted to prove he was more than just a bridge cleaner more than just bumblebee more than a scrappy spark to not be useless anymore.

with all thoughts in line he realized he'd never amount to anything being this wreckless got him here in the first place snarling he savagely roared as he spun around breaking free from shockwaves grip before kicking him back and stabbing a stinger into his neck cables letting loose the biggest ark of energy he'd ever released and these were C-graded weapons.

As well as landing a few good punches that Broke his own optic he didn't stop there ripping the stinger out he went for the spark however Shockwave gained ground using a blaster shot bumblebee in the leg before pinning him down.

"Good you really are showing your true colors now, do I anger you is the fact I lied to you in bootcamp stinging your spark enraging you that is where power lies bumblebee you just have to properly use it and know when to release it"

He let out a strained growl clawing at his arm, stingers ready to attack again, however Shockwave simply found Bumblebee amusing, he released him knowing it took a special kind of push to make an autobot let go of all reason and go in for a attack such as he showed.

"it appeared almost like you were trying to kill me back there, thats great focus on that and we'll make a decepticon of you yet"

Bumblebee spat in his eye growling at the words he'd said his stingers sparkling with a different kind of power he'd never used before baring his denta he spoke his emotion towards the subject with equal sharp charges of crackling electricity.

"I. Will. Never. Be. A. Decepticon."

A crackle of electricity escaped bolting to the ground leaving a large mark on the floor between him and shockwave.

Shockwave was currently fixing his broken optic ignoring bumblebee and his rage turning back he decided a break was in order the air was far too tense.

"Go on go take a break a drive perhaps lugnut will escort you"

Glaring and panting Bee wanted nothing more than to rip the cons spark out he was just too calm being the main reason another bots life had been ruined and now bumblebee's life and his teams only harder.

Grumbling and glaring he whispered under his breath a few insults to the con in front of him

"Sure I'd like to drive a foot up your aft!"

He left finding the place in a busy motion today, in fact there were Starscreams flying here and there boxes in hand mixer and scrapper reworking on the almost finished and rebuilt space bridge lugnut simply spewing his loyalty as usual Soundwave being well himself, and megatron was nowhere to be seen or nowhere in that he could see.

He glared at the ground ignoring where he was going until he ran into a familiar white and black Starscream, Ramjet the one that always lies.

"Oh if it isn't the autobot I'd really like to help you but I'm currently busy"

By the tinge of tone he knew that had been a lie as well as the autobot part.

He huffed ignoring the Ramjet and the orange one whom seemed to kiss everyones aft, that guy really was irritating looking around he found everyone was more busy than expected.

However he wasn't expecting a part of the wall a shadow move and almost ran right into it, familiar red optics and silver chassis had him jolt back in shock Megatron shouldn't have been that hard to spot.

"How was training"

Bumblebee found a rock sticking out from the ground his body tired he sat on it

"About as good as Bulkheads first painting"

He chuckled feeling exposed more in front of megatron than shockwave, in the way he meant it horrible and oh extra horrible

Picking up on the mood he patted the bots head shock filled his optics who knew Megatron could be gentle or something like it.

"its never easy for new trainees at first but you'll get to like it soon"

Bee huffed glaring at the smirking lord, he folded his servos if anyone was listening he supposed he could tell him why he was out here now.

"Shockwave told me to go for a drive with lugnut."

Blinking an optic he didnt expect for the decepticon to sit down on a secondary rock close by, and take up a form of thinking.

"Drivings good for you autobots I suppose you'd hate being constricted here all the time almost like how I feel about flying maybe I'll escort you lord knows how lugnut is breaking every nerve I have left"

Bumblebee couldn't help but let out a laugh which quirked the brow of the warlord and ever recipient in the room at the his laugh.

"you fly and me driving that is just so weird I mean wouldn't it be like painting a target on your back I'm sure my friends would find this the strangest thing ever heard of"

A smile made its way to bee's faceplate the very idea but, it wasn't a no he suppose he had been itching for a bit of freedom since he was brought here he just wondered what his friends would think seeing him this way probably be disappointed and send him to the first ship they saw to the stockades.

He turned to the stonefaced warlord before sitting up transforming before the bot.

"So we gonna go or what"

A sound he'd never think to hear escaped him a laugh, it was honestly lighthearted at best if anything it almost sounded normal like two friends having a joke.

He transformed in form of his helicopter mode, the other Decepticons resumed there work ignoring them both, as megatron showed the exit ramp to a roadway a highway if anything.

He flew overhead while bumblebee sped down the road daring to break the speed of sound itself a sudden crackling from his communicator within himself turned on he answered it only to hear megatron through it.

"I've masked your signature so your friends dont find you immediately remember no contact"

He grimaced internally as his treads felt the gravel beneath him speeding further away than was possible he missed sari and her antics more than anything

"can't I just contact sari I promise I wont say anything"

theres a long moment of silence before a annoyed sigh escaped.

Megatron was shocking Bumblebee more and more as the decacycles went by.

"fine but I will be monitoring your call and scrambling any pinpoints on your location"

"thanks it means a lot"

Dialing the familiar hotline he heard it ring 3 times wondering if Sari was even home before finally there was a resounding click and a voice on the other end.

"Hello Sumdac residents?"

"Hi is Sari there I really need to talk to her."

There was the rustling of papers and a phone being handed over just the sound of her voice brought joy to bumblebee, he knew the call had to be short but he just wanted to say he was safe.

"Hello who's this?"

"Hey Sari"

a gasp on the other end had him wince yeah she was probably pissed at or some junk at him.

"BUMBLEBEE IS IT REALLY YOU WHERE ARE YOU WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERY-"

"I-I'm f-fine Sari calm down listen I might not be able to contact you for a long time but just let bossbot know I'm safe and wont be coming home for a bit 3 decacyles tops"

Sari sounded like she wanted to ask more questions but Bee beat her to it.

"Promise me you'll tell them that promise me sari"

She had no choice but to agree to bumblebee's promise.

"Why can't you just tell me where you are we miss you why did you leave"

Bee flinched everytime she spoke and megatron was sorta giving him a look so he decided he'd leave her with reassurance.

"It was a personal matter sari but I promise I'll come back when I know I can"

He hung up her shocked anguished voice all that he had heard feeling more than ill and homesick he decided to halt the drive here.

"When I come home I'll be better than I was stronger than I was It'll be Glorious"


	7. Chapter 7 Who are you

**Chapter 7**

 **Who are you**

* * *

Sari had instantly ran the moment she had received the call from her friend, using the communicator Optimus had given her since day one, she cleared the railing headed off into the sky Jetpacks folding out moment she activated them.

"OPTIMUS OPTIMUS I JUST GOT A CALL FROM BEE!"

There's a pause before Optimus begun shouting out orders to the rest to transform and roll out before he finally began talking.

"When was this Sari did he give you a location did you hear anything that would sound familiar during the call?"

All were good questions but when she had tried pinpointing the location, the signal had scrambled, as well as Bee's signal tracker determined she sped off faster at a much quicker pace to the meeting spot she'd told Optimus to go to.

Optimus had communicated with his team beforehand on the evidence of bumblebee being somewhere they can't reach using his power of being an emergency vehicle aka firetruck he turned on his siren along with ratchet.

prowl simply followed behind Bulkhead following after, they finally came to the park where Sari would meet them none too soon did she land did the team antsy to get some information on the missing friend did she begin spout what Bumblebee had said.

"Slow down Sari are you sure thats all he said"

finding it pointless she nodded for certain that was what Bumblebee had said good thing about these communicators they could replay back calls so without further ado she played it.

Optimus tilted his head at the shaky audio Prowl listening just as intently as the prime trying to find and background possibly to pinpoint where he could be, however he kept only hearing a scrambling in the background static if you would.

Ratchet let out a breath it left all of the Autobots uneasy that didnt give a lot Bulkhead scratched the back of his head worried more than anything for his friend what trouble had he gotten himself into that he didn't want them to worry.

Optimus took the time to speak for everyone knowing what they needed to do searching every aspect of this place wasn't helping they needed to think bigger maybe think like the scout himself what did he do before he disappeared and where is it that he was.

"Prowl can't you contact Bee with your processor over matter?"

"I am but I am not getting a strong connection its like he's fighting me at every turn"

That was indeed concerning taking charge optimus decided he and prowl would look through the woods as Prowl did seem to sense a feel of nature within the call maybe he was there but the search was beginning to look bleaker by the days.

The oddest thing yet there have been no decepticon activity since Bumblebee went missing which left them a bad feeling in all there sparks.

Bulkhead and Sari would search another part of Detroit he had to be somewhere he just had to be but Sari knew Bumblebee was in more trouble than he let on.-

Bumblebee didn't really want to return to the Decepticon base but it was apparently urgent they do so as there was some much needed speak about there plans for later.

"Come on you'll get back out sooner than you think autobot"

All the strange behavior that Bumblebee had seen of Megatron before had disappeared he sped off a little bit slowly behind the Decepticon lord knowing if he even tried to drive off he wouldn't get very far.

"So uh just curious why are you even on earth again I thought your main goal was conquering Cybertron and all?"

He felt that was a bad question to ask but Megatron only hummed before replying again.

"Yes you'd think that was my only goal child but I have much, much bigger plans for both Cybertron and earth!"

Gulping he just kept pace no more talk was made once back into the base transforming to bipedal mode he stayed far away as possible from the chuckling warlord and the awaiting Decepticons he had a feeling the next few orns were gonna be not good.

Megatron turned to the group of awaiting Decepticons.

"Decepticons it is time we take over Cybertron and this pathetic Planet earth and destroy all that oppose us"

Bumblebee jaw dropped as the promise of not doing such was broken of course it was broken Megatrons a liar.

Megatron continued to go on how'd they bring humanity to its knee's and next target would be destroying the Autobots.

"Couldn't keep your promise long could you Megajerk"

All optics landed on him for the comment soon laughter ensued following megatrons own, as he walked over to Bumblebee towering over him menacingly a glare equal to smoldering flames glared up at the Decepticon leader.

"I assure you Autobot it wont be me who will destroy them but your own doing"

A dark chuckle left Megatron as he pushed him aside, walking over to look at the progress of a little device soundwaves been working on since Bee had been brought there.

Bee had nothing but hate for the warlord now he'd rip out his own spark before he'd let his friends get hurt because of his foolish decision to take megatrons deal and if he's thinking he'd willingly hurt them he was barking up the wrong cyber tree.

Since that was going on he glared at every optic on him, stingers sparking slightly he didn't even mean to engage them but gosh he was frustrated.

"What are you lot looking at"

They began acting casual whistling away and moving about around him back to 'work' he grumbled how irritating they all were maybe some practice on a dummy would release a bit of frustration.

Bumblebee seemed to remember the straight away to the decepticon training area the place was almost as bland as the base itself grey purple walls black obsidian hung from the ceiling holographic targets of autobots on training dummys one of himself made him smirk.

who'd have a grudge against him he could name 2 begins with an Shock ends with a wave, looking at the controls he managed to make it work to his advantage turning the holograms into shockwave he despised him more than all the decepticons around here.

He glared at the almost realistic dummy version of Shockwave giving him the lets go give me all you got gesture at him he circled the moving hologram as he felt all the anger he'd been feeling for days aimed at the single optic bot all the memorys of the things he said the things he did to his family to him made him do and he'd been just a pawn through it all with that in mind he let out an enraged cry as he swept the dummy off its feet its programming making it attack and seem almost like the original lightning exploded from his stingers as he furiously began tearing the dummy apart.

Kicking punching each punch fueled by rage at this liar this monster that tore his life apart from the seams and still had the gull to tell him he was weak how was this for weak pinning his servos together they formed one stinger and yellow white light exploded hotly from there slamming into the dummy making the program flicker and fade as the dummy fell stuffing coming out of it and dents and one arm hanging loosely by a thread a hole in its chest where the spark would have been scorch marks sizzling still from the power of bumblebee's ire.

Panting his stingers retransforming into his servos he collapsed there weak from the power he'd just released but feeling so much better, startled he heard slow clapping from behind himself.

"Good job thats the power I was wanting to see"

his condenscending tone the way he moved it only earned more anger from the frustrated Autobot as Shockwaved looked at the damage report on the dummy he was more than giddy at the results.

"I said you'd make a fine decepticon am I wrong the raw power it took to break the program is only something a decepticon could do maybe you were one all along hiding behind that façade of yours an autobot a bridge repair team it makes me laugh that this kind of power was hiding all along I doubt even sentinel would have let you be a elite guard."

"Shut up"

it was all the breathless bee could make as his servos shook with weight he didn't feel before who was he to disagree with the logic of what he'd done moments before that was a very unautobot like thing to do.

If his team had been here to bare witness to the wrongness he felt they'd be so disappointed of him they'd probably even lock him away like a decepticon he was losing his sanity already, maybe shockwave was right maybe he was one of them he sure acted like one seconds ago now was the one question he never wanted to make to himself.

"Who am I?"

Shockwave stared at the bot a smug voice replying to the question.

"I dont know Autobot Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8 Whatever it takes

**Chapter 8**

 **Whatever it takes**

 **AN: I'm using song titles from the Evolve album**

* * *

Bumblebee had resumed a silence that none of the decepticons thought was possible Megatron seemed too busy with his plans of world conquest to notice it.

Shockwave however was attentive it was 3 orns into the week when his first mission with them was presented Shockwave had briefed during a very vicious training session bumblebee was even using tricks that Shockwave couldn't see the goody two-shoes of an autobot using he could fight dirty when he wanted to it seemed.

He had kicked up and then swept the other off his feet Shockwave found himself planted on his back cracked optic and all the familiar sensation of bumblebee's stinger at his throat tensing as the electricity only stung somewhat there his arm was bent up into the autobots grip the autobot didn't seem to care he was becoming more vicious as the training went on did the child not see how he was changing maybe he did and was angry because of the fact.

"This time I pinned your sorry ass"

He knew he wouldn't be in good optics if he killed Shockwave this way and he didn't want to beat shockwave proving him he was right.

"You did much better than the orn before"

he didn't want praise he knew what he was becoming, it didn't take an idiot to see it wait maybe it did he thought but shaking his head he decided it was time to get ready for the mission that they were allowing him to join they needed parts and what better place then the construction site, even worse the very site that Bumblebee bulkhead had been refixing a bridge at for earlier decepticon destruction he felt ill was he really going to do this to them after everything he stood for.

Shockwave noticing the tension in the bot handed him a device that would help disguise the bots normal color an electronic paint job that sure brought memories to bumblebee just thinking of wasp's revenge on him made his body tremble with the guilt.

"Wasps incarceration was unfortunate but dont dwell on it now whats important right now is we get the parts and leave without any confrontation do whatever it takes bumblebee"

Without further trepidation he installed the paint job a scan begun over his form he watched amazed as yellow became grey the stripes remained the same.

"Heh who's gonna tell the difference"

He messed with the electronic paint job a bit watching grey reverse to yellow and so forth, irritated Shockwave grasped him by his back strut dragging him down the hall.

He blinked as every decepticon had been gathered.

"See to that the autobot doesn't try contacting anyone during the fight"

Blitzwings laughter said plenty they weren't taking any chances with him.

"Vwill see vwhat the autobot will do"

Switching to the random Jack o lantern face and familiar nonsense Bumblebee tuned out the other, listening in on the mission briefing growing bored a smack to the back of the helm by Shockwave woke him up.

"Now then decepticons Rise up and transform!"

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the battle cry but refrained from doing so when every optic turned to him

"eheh r-right transform"

Megatron swiftly spoke with shockwave before much could be done.

"Watch him carefully"

He looked down at the dwarfed Autobot knowing full well why he'd be having shockwave watching him, no chances he let out a breath as he transformed he felt much different his design seemed different more sleek and almost deadly.

"can't have you looking the same as your actual transformation can we"

Looking closely in the glass close by he saw what kind of car he was and it sickened him A sleek silver viper with Black racing stripes.

"yeah I suppose"

Shockwave lead him out alongside the crazy Blitzwing and lugnut followed by Slipstream.

"If the autobots do come remember no contact you are mute during this battle"

Bee let out a sigh as he sped up only to see 4 familiar faces already at the construction site.

"It appears they were ready for us"

Slipstream was the first to attack letting loose rockets and Blitzwing took on prowl lugnut crashed from the sky onto Bulkhead his wrecking ball swung at the behemoth only barely denting the cyclops that left him and shockwave to fight off prime and Sari his motor shut off Sari in her battle armor shot balls of energys from her palms at Shockwave defending Optimus.

While Shockwave released an abnormal attack a literal wave of sound that had Sari screaming he couldn't help it but push Shockwave away from her glaring his optics narrowed at the Decepticon.

"You take on prime I'll take this one"

He didn't mean to growl but Shockwave knew how much this one meant to Bumblebee just by the surveillance videos of the two.

Sari utterly confused at the new bot didn't expect them to pull out stingers, the aim however was mostly not directed at her but at prowl or Bulkhead distracting them and allowing the Decepticons to get the upper hand that way.

Sari released a few attacks of her own bumblebee dodged each one and showing off a little, battle mask in place you couldn't really tell who a bot was with a mask anyway unless you knew the bot.

"whoa your a quick guy alright Hotshot eat this!"

She did a circ-jitsu move prowl had taught her but Bumblebee played a little dirty picked her up by her pigtails before throwing her into a metal beam.

He internally flinched at the move she only got back up and trained another shot at him with those energy ball's of hers but not one landed.

"Hey Silver Dont you talk? I get more banter from bumblebee in training then I do with you"

oh if she only knew, charging up his stingers he blasted Optimus whom was joining the fray only to be distracted by Shockwave again.

Prowl had dealt with Blitzwing having tricked him into getting stuck in cement and now helping Bulkhead with Lugnut and Slipstrim just kept sending rockets everywhere at each team member.

Refocusing he charged an attack at Sari but she'd anticipated it grasping hold of his Servo flipped him onto his back a gasp of air left him as she held a blaster at his face.

"Dont move Decepticon"

His Spark shook from her words oh how he wanted to rip off the façade to tell her it was him that he was Bumblebee.

A sudden red beam from Shockwaves single eye sent Sari tumbling Optimus shocked ran for the fallen friend.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!"

Lugnut had called Shockwave turned from Optimus picking up Bumblebee before he could even think to retreat flying off before Prowl bulkhead optimus and sari could stop them.

Utterly confused Sari felt something was off but only didn't get to voice it first, Optimus did.

"Dont uh Decepticons all fly?"

That left more questions than anything, who was this new bot all were confused accept prowl who knew already more than the rest did about the newest member of the decepticons.-

Once back Bumblebee was shocked to get a slap to the face by shockwave he looked livid, and Bumblebee didn't even know what he did wrong.

"Were you trying to reveal yourself back there why didn't you attack her! you had her where you wanted yet you relented!"

Another smack this time fresh energon rolled down his cheek over new wounds he held his cheek in pain as the other ranted on how a decepticon always go's for the kill and no weakness will be allowed in battle especially for what he did back there.

"Let me set you straight Autobot if they figured out who you were they'd never accept you back especially prime you have nowhere else to go but here!"

Letting out a growl shockwave simply walked away from Bumblebee whom remained on the floor licking wounds if one would say.

after an hour and seeing no sign of any other bot he got up, headed straight towards the room he was appointed to they'd moved him from lugnuts to a room next to shockwaves the week before it wasn't anything much just a cot and a work desk maybe a poster given to him by Blitzwing a picture of a kitten he chuckled at that remembering his first few orns of being there

 _Blitzwing came running randomly into the room and put the poster up._

 _"Jou like kittenz dont Jou"_

it simply said hang in there baby what an interesting thing to say for a cat on the poster, but he felt just like the cat hanging in there for the sake of finishing this out even if all seemed hopeless.-

"I'm telling you Optimus there was something familiar about that grounder decepticon I feel like were missing something here Bumblebee disappears and suddenly they have a new young decepticon running about!"

Optimus sighed for the last time clearly sick of Prowl trying to connect dots about this new Decepticon, he did find it odd but no way that had been Bumblebee he wouldn't be caught dead in silver and anything else working with the decepticons especially Shockwave if Bumblebee hated anyone more it was Shockwave after having figuring out his true identity, and it wasn't uncommon for Decepticons to have more allies so he wouldn't say he believed prowl until he got some facts that could connect the two.

Sari agreed with prowl on the subject of Bumblebee being the silver bot she'd felt the same and saw similarities of the bots frame to Bumblebees.

"Guys even if that was Bumblebee whats making him work against us with the Decepticons."

Prowl looked at his leader bulkhead painting a picture a few dents in his chassis more than before and some scorch marks from rockets and electricity.

"Well idk maybe Prowls tellin the truth the guy could shoot electricity Like Bumblebee and his paint job was kinda the same"

This had a smug looking prowl and Sari looking up at Optimus stunned he had nothing left to say against the matter maybe it wasn't too far fetched after all but what kind of dirt did the decepticons use to force Bumblebee to join them.

He sighed he hoped Bumblebee was okay cause they'd do whatever it would takes to get him back.


	9. Chapter 9 Thunder

**Chapter 9**

 **Thunder**

Bumblebee kicked high and low at the training dummy, getting all frustration out on it the final blow ended up in a punch to the Grillplate the dummy slumped back like a puppet with no strings.

Exhausted and energy wasted he took the cube he'd held off on as Shockwave had told him to do and drank it down gratefully his body charging up for a good refill made him realize he could work without energy for Megacycles at a time.

It was reaching the end of his weeks here but he had a feeling things were gonna get a little bit crazy he just knew, kicking the programming off he decided to take a walk through the base however he wasn't expecting to run straight into Megatron so quickly.

"Hello Scout finished beating the dummy?"

Bumblebee rubbed his arm nervously he still couldn't get over the fact he was actually here and for at the moment training under Shockwave.

"Tch yeah programs too easy"

His optics flickered up into the decepticons own optics back to the dummy on the ground.

"Perhaps you need more of a challenge?"

He questioned as Bee tried side skirting him only to be forced to stop as Megatron jammed his servo in his way, the Scout was proving to be a great decepticon but to truly prove himself he'd have to pass a test all decepticons went through he'd have to kill an enemy it truly proved the extent of there use in battle.

"How about you Spar with me Scout?"

Bee jolted spar with megatron those were the last words he wanted to hear from the overlord he could barely even keep him from destroying Detroit only momentarily distract him and even then he didn't think he could keep him at bay.

"So how about it scout"

It clearly wasn't a question, he smirked at the Decepticon, pretty much having been ready for anything.

"Anytime old timer"

Following behind Megatron he took his post at one end of the training room while megatron turned off all programs and simply had a camera record the spar, He stood ready for the bot a grin on his face.

"Come at me and dont hold back"

Bee nodded there was no need for him to hold back anyhow his stingers blasted at Megatron simply bouncing off like mere wasp stings, Megatron charged at bee he went in for a swipe of claws at the small autobot but didn't find his target there in fact he was to Megatrons left still shooting his Stingers at him.

Holding his ground Bee dodged Megatrons next swipe hopping up he ran the length of Megatrons arm kicking him in the face and back flipping over just as Megatron tried to grab him.

keeping his movements quick he went in for another kick at the Decepticons face stingers shooting into Megatrons Chestplates with each shot the power and intensity of it grew even greater and stronger than before until.

Like a clap of thunder Megatron was thrown back a smoking hole in his armor Bumblebee's jaw dropped staring at his servos for a moment he didn't even think he had that power there was no way he did that.

The spar wasn't over yet he dodged the charge and the blast that sailed over his head scorching the wall where he once stood, each punch or blast sent him into a more furious frenzy attacking below the belt if one would say he tossed some soot into Megatrons eyes.

"You fight dirty"

He growled and began chuckling as this time he grabbed Bumblebee crushing him in his claws while holding a blaster point blank at his head.

Suddenly the holo turned off in shock Megatron hadn't expected the dummy Bumblebee to be in his claws turning far too late a yellow pede met faceplate crushing it in Bumblebee summersaulted in the air bouncing off Megatron.

Bumblebee let out a cry as he charged up his stingers once more letting out a thunder clap of energy again this time directly at the Megatrons head bringing the roof down almost as the ground vibrated with his power.

Landing back on his pedes body vibrating electrical sparks came off Bumblebee as he felt all his energy had been released into that one attack looking at the downed bot he rolled around what he'd just done in his processor he'd beaten Megatron in a spar with powers he didn't even know he'd had these were C- grade battle stingers simply used for fixing things not battle.

After a moment the decepticon stirred smoking and twitching from the energy from bumblebee's stingers still running through his own processor suddenly there was a chuckle then flow blown laughter.

"er I didn't fry your circuits did I?"

The chuckling stopped as Megatron picked himself up, his smile said plenty.

"You see scout driven correctly you could achieve things you didn't even know you could do you kinda sent me a run for my credits or if thats how you bots say it?"

Bee approached the other only to get a zap and wince.

"Eh I haven't had a spar with a worthy adversary in so long I almost forgot how fun they were"

fun? did Megatron just say fun!? a word that Bumblebee didn't even think the bot before him ever heard of.

"Now lets review the footage"

"uh excuse me footage?"

Megatron simply smirked

"I record every spar I have if that makes anything easier for your CPU to process"

Bee felt dizzy watching himself in action in fact he couldn't even believe that was himself on the screen he did not recognize the body nor the optics anymore.

"I uh suppose I'll be head-"

Bee was yanked back as he was forced to continue watching and Megatron paused on a certain point using a stylus he circled the point in which he had shot the attack and then himself in the frame upon closer inspection you could see his optics had changed red.

He felt woozy and ill again oh god no, this couldn't be real please say someone was tampering with the footage please say that Megatron was lying.

"Yes the right push and you become something more than a pathetic autobot scout"

Megatron said patting his head right between the audio receptors, bee growled pushing back from the Warmonger.

Grinding his denta he wanted nothing more to tell Megatron he'd show him what real power was, but at that moment Shockwave decided to step in and catch Megatrons attention his clawed servo clutching Bee's shoulder and digging in.

"Lord Megatron I do hope my charge isn't causing you any trouble today"

Megatron sneered at the bot before laughing making Shockwave stiffen in utter confusion what has his leader in a good mood.

"Ah nothing of the sort we just finished sparring I'd like you to review the footage for yourself"

Bee wanted to spit out a few choice words but with the claws digging into his shoulder joints he'd rather relent, from being taken apart.

"Impressive the speed the intensity the raw power"

Shockwave if he could smile would be at this point, turning to Bumblebee itching to test that theory of power himself after all shockwave was a scientist in his own right taking things apart and making them work was his thing especially experimenting with such immense power that this tiny bot could slightly control was something to look into.

He decided to talk to him about it however, but bumblebee had already disappeared down the hall to his room either way he'd test it later after all there was need for fighting as Lugnut and Blitzwing wound up in trouble with the autobots and lately they've been far more aggressing asking about the scout how it was possible how they figured it out didn't matter.

As long as the bot thought he was going home thats all that mattered he should realize by now you never trust a decepticon especially the lord of them for that matter.-

Bumblebee couldn't believe himself what he'd seen wasn't him that was some bot else he clutched his middle feeling like he was gonna purge his tanks he kicked the trash been over completely purging his tanks weak from the days events he just fell back onto the cot more confused than ever.

He didn't even know he had that sort of power but he knew why now he was changing into something horrifying, and he felt sick just thinking about what he was becoming what would Optimus think Frag what would they all think of him if they saw him this way.

He realized he'd broken every rule he once stood by within a couple of orns.

Staring at the greyed ceiling he wondered when the last couple decacycles would end he couldn't wait to kick back with Sari again to be an autobot again.

Recharge came quicker than he'd expected, he only remembered blinking and then, awakening to morning.

He could tell it was morning by the way Blitzwing was acting like a child on Christmas shaking him, grunting he smacked his servo away annoyed about being awoken early.

"HEHEHE JOU AWAKE AUTOBOT HURRY!"

Then his head spun to Icy the more chill personality, Bee rather speak to him than the other two personalities honestly, Just because he was smarter than the other two.

"Hurry down to the hall Megatron requires your presence"

Bumblebee sighed glared at Blitzwing with annoyance, going over to a data pad he put it into his subspace to review later, popping joints back into place he finds Shockwave and Megatron awaiting him he climbed the stairs to the so called transwarp.

Of course Lugnut was there being annoyance of loyalty, Bumblebee decided to listen to what Megatron has to say.

"As the days go by I couldn't be more than impressed by your powerful display of fighting spirit, and even going so far to say shaken by your change over these last 2 decacycles this is your last week here with us after all."

There was sudden laughter from Blitzwing, that quirked Bumblebee's interest what would be so funny about him leaving this pit.

That is until Megatron attached something to his wrist curious at the device he realized what it was immediately a communicator oh ho he knew where this thing was going as soon as he left right back where it came from.

"Your training is complete therefore the test begins."

"w-wait what test?"

Megatron looked with a glare at Shockwave who held his servos up in a calm down manner, he'd brief the bot by the end of the day.

"A test of loyalty"

At this point Bumblebee wanted to repent everything he'd done there but something kept him from doing so if it was the fact he couldn't get out of there alive one of them and another being he betrayed the autobots enough already.

He swallowed a bit in feeling as if Megatron had just burned him he clutched his Servo with his other crushing the communicator.

"Shockwave I do hope you've briefed him of what is expected correct."

"Will do now Lord Megatron"

He barely felt the almost gentle push to his back being guided by Shockwave to his lab, He smacked the servo off his shoulder, ice cold to the decepticon next to him what did this test entail.

"Tell me Shockwave what is this test of Loyalty I only accepted this because I knew i'd be leaving I'm not staying"

Shockwave was tapping at a computer looking through some old videos of the autobots and there activities, he almost looked depressed or wanted to avoid the subject but growl and a yell from bumblebee had him turn straight around.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU YA FRAGGER!"

His one optic flickered with regret of appearing weak in front of Bumblebee.

Bee wanted to know and know now.

"Well in this test you will use all the skills you've learned here to-"

Shockwave paused and bee wanted to just rip the info from Shockwaves CPU so he'd know now

"To prove loyalty to Lord megatron and eliminate an autobot which stands in are way to great conquest"

It hit bee like a punch to the Spark eliminate and Autobot, this was a damned nightmare there was no way on earth they were forcing him to do that now.

"Either you do it or megatron will and force you watch until you do"

was the icy response.

 _scrap_


	10. Chapter 10 I'll make it up to you

**Chapter 10**

 **I'll Make it up to you**

* * *

 **AN: if you've gotten this far in the story congratulations and of course each chapter from now on has a song for you to listen to Evolve I'll make it up to you Breaklines have become difficult to use and keep disappearing also the Grillplate is the transformers abdominal**

* * *

Optimus was worried now he hadn't heard a single thing about Bumblebee for almost 2 decacycles now and it was getting to the team.

Bulkhead missed Bumblebee so much he just sulked in a corner.

Prowl would often pace the hall from his room to Bumblebee's and stand there at Bumblebee's bedroom it was difficult trying to get him to recharge all he'd do now was sit in his room and try to reach Bumblebee.

Sari often argued with everyone else and searching all the way through and out of Detroit she wouldn't stop until she found Bumblebee at one point they had to send her to her father just to get her to rest.

ratchet even seemed distant, the worst of it not a single decepticon in sight not for the 2 weeks there comrades been missing that was suspicious.

However Sari was really proving her mettle during training she sure knew how to kick tailpipe, her moves were savage, or whatever the cool saying organics say.

Tilting his head he watched his distress team, it was far too tense the not knowing when the Decepticons would strike was really irritating him to.

"Man where could he be"

Moaned Bulkhead whom had been painting mostly sad pictures of rain and a bucket full of water, all while Sari hung upside down on the concrete couch where Bumblebee usually would sit and play Ninja gladiator robot tournaments with her, now it was just as cold and empty as it had been for the last 2 and a half weeks.

Prowl seemed to be silent to this all Ratchet shook his head still looking over any reports for Decepticon activity as Optimus had requested him to do while they try to think of a plan even if that silver grounder was Bumblebee what of Primus was he thinking!

Oh yes Prime would have a few choice words to say when they found Bumblebee oh boy Cleaning duty for Vorns.

Back to the matter at hand he decided a drive around would do some good after all they've been holed up for a couple days, with no action.

"Hey guys why dont we go for a drive Bumblebee wouldn't want us sulking now would he"

Sari grimaced at the words but knew Optimus was right they needed action but Bumblebee wouldn't want everyone to worry so much over him no matter the trouble he was in

Transforming her facemask on her voice distorted slightly her Jet Pack flying her up to Optimus's level.

"Yeah Optimus is right Bumblebee would want us to have some fun he did say not to worry!"

Prowl smiled yeah Sulking around for there missing friend wouldn't do any good indeed in fact his Joints ached and his processor spun from having tried to use processor over matter so many times.

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm paintbrush in hand managing to get yellow splotches on the back of his helm

"Alright I could go for a drive after all Bee wouldn't want me to sit on my aft and rust"

Optimus chuckled, before everyone looked over to ratchet throwing a wrench down.

"I believe your drive will have to be put off Decepticons at the Docks and that new Decepticons with them"

Sari blinked it just had to be bumblebee no other Bot had that kind of spark Prowl walked up, behind optimus followed by Bulkhead.

"So whats the plan"

Determination flickered in everyones Optics, turning to his team he held his fist out that same fire of determination growing brighter.

"We take down the Decepticons and figure out what there Planning"

He looked down at the eager Sari

"And bring are friend home"

Sari fist pumped the air Prowl smiled knowing this was gonna be a battle they couldn't lose.

"Alright Autobots Transform and Roll out!"

He drove in the lead Prowl zooming ahead beside him but a bit further up ahead Bulkhead sped up next to prime curious of what he was planning.

Sari flew over head this time she'd get some answers from that silver bot.-

Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to drive away from the current mission carrying fuel tanks Shockwave was watching him through a camera, he wasn't alone on this mission Lugnut and blitzwing had volunteered Blitzwing cause he said might be fun, and lugnut cause undying loyalty he shook his helm at the twos antics.

Bumblebee flashbacked to this morning on the briefing of the test Bumblebee couldn't recharge a wink cause of last nights revealing.

 _Shockwave Circled Bumblebee like a shark, narrowing his optics this was the final trial the test of loyalty, and Bumblebee must do it in order to complete his training fully._

 _"So I'm to Kill one of my friends is that correct"_

 _Bee hissed at the Spy, wishing with all his spark that this all had been a nightmare that he'd been knocked unconscious._

 _"Yes and you will"_

 _Bee optics flashed in outrage of Shockwaves words,_

 _"ILL SHOOT MY SPARK BEFORE I EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!"_

 _The sudden feeling of claws gripping his outstretched Servo had Bee blink in shock before he was flipped onto his Back a gun at his chin._

 _"I can remedy this now, but Megatron wishes you alive"_

 _Bee glared hatred at the spy, he spat a glob of spit into his eye the others optic flashed before Bumblebee felt a burning pain to his side the bastard had clawed open his side and punched him in the Grillplate ._

 _Gasping breathlessly he struggled to get back up only to be pinned by Shockwaves pede feeling nothing but pain as the wound poured out his energon._

 _"You dont have a choice autobot you have nowhere left to go they will not take you back in open arms again you've betrayed them time and time again as it is you are a traitor"_

 _"Frag off"_

 _Bumblebee spat rolling over as the pain seized up, Shockwaves Optic refocused before he stood up turning away from Bumblebee._

 _"I suppose then you'd like to watch?"_

 _Confused he didn't quite understand what the Spy was getting at until he saw what was on the screen Bumblebee gulped, there they were all gathered in the common room Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and he shuddered Sari completely oblivious of being watched._

 _"N-No please I'll do it j-just lea-"_

 _"Them alone?"_

 _Shockwave finished his sentence turning coldly to the yellow Scout whom shakily got to his pedes energon dripped freely from the claw marks in his side._

 _He looked down more than in pain he was scared a weakness that Shockwave could take advantage of and end his existence then and there but Unicron had other plans for this scout instead._

 _Looking down and everywhere from Shockwave he bit back a choked cry he would not show weakness in front of him not now not ever Bumblebee's body trembled from the energon escaping his side bleeding out onto the floor and leaving a a nasty Blue stain on the floor._

 _Shockwave and them stood there in silence before Shockwave broke it._

 _"Let me patch you up you can't go on a mission bleeding out now can you"_

 _As he began wrapping and sealing the energon flowing out of the claw marks._

 _"You will do this and you will not fail you will not cry you will not mourn your loyalty is to lord Megatron now scout"_

 _Bumblebee flinched when Shockwave had emphasized this with a tug on the Gauze wrapped around him tightening against the wound painfully and his aching grillplate._

Returning back to the present mission at hand he grabbed another box only for the familiar engines and wailing siren of Optimus's Firetruck form come speeding onto the docks.

Prowl had rematerialized from nowhere before tackling Bumblebee, pinning his arms to his sides he struggled, Sari and Bulkhead fought with Blitzwing, Blitzwing let loose a rocket exploding before Bulkhead into a building.

Sari Blasted at Lugnut but it was like trying to blast a hole through the worlds strongest armor.

Prowl struggled to pin bumblebee as Optimus tried helping Sari with lugnut, Battle mask in place Bumblebee brought out his stingers and shocked Prowl stunning him and kicking Prowl into pile of boxes only for them to topple over prowl.

Bee wanted to gloat something but knew he'd have to remain mute, as Prowl came from behind a sneak attack bumblebee was too quick dodging his attempt and having the bot Sail over.

pulling out his stingers he sent a blast at prowl the ninja bot Swiftly dodged each attempt of a hit only frustrating Bumblebee.

It was when Prowl begun talking to him did his resolve to fight start weakening,

"Is this how it is Bumblebee"

"your going to take orders from Megatron from now on"

With that in mind Bumblebee felt unimaginable desperation fuel his attacks as Prowl flipped over Bumblebee's attacks.

attacking with his weapons of choice throwing stars one got caught in his leg and man did it hurt, he twisted out of the way as another punch came flying at him he blocked it with his servos only to duck as Lugnut went sailing over him. Prowl a little unprepared went crashing into the water with Lugnut.

"uh oh"

Bee breathed as he saw Sari and Prime coming his way, a good retreat was in order now however Prowl appeared before him blocking his path to escape Sari was first to react and say her piece.

"BUMBLEBEE PLEASE STOP!"

Agony seared his spark as Optimus Blocked his other exit Stingers shaking and pointing at each of them he didn't know what to do he was trapped he didn't want to fight them but they were really not helping with ensnaring him in a circle looking over to see if Blitzwing was doing all right with Bulkhead he found Bulkhead Joining the group a bit roughed up but no worse for ware but Blitzwing was nowhere to be found.

Blitzwing was already defeated when did that happen!?

He shook as his friends had successfully trapped him Prowl stepped forward barely dodging a well aimed streak of electricity.

"Calm down we're not here to hurt you"

Bumblebee stepped back only to step forward as Optimus had brought something from his subspace Stasis cuffs oh hell no he was not going down with a fight prime.

Bee slightly outraged shocked the cuffs from the primes hands they fell into the water, it was then he back flipped over just as Prowl and Optimus tried to grab him.

Sari flew over trying to keep him from getting away but one shock to her Jetpack and she lost complete control Zipping away from the scene struggling to unbuckle herself Prime came running towards him Prowl speedily alongside the prime quickly thinking he shielded himself before sliding underneath the two and managing to Knock them both off there pedes.

Bulkhead closest tried to snatch the Speedy bot up, there was no doubt it was Bumblebee only one bot was this quick.

Finding it his que to get going he transformed and Zoomed down the street like a bat out of hell Sari had regained control of her jet pack using her key to override it.

"QUICK HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Prowl you circle around the side street and cut him off me and Bulkhead will keep him busy sari you distract him from above he can't deal with us all at once!"

He ordered as they chased after the Silver striped viper which could probably outrun them any time of the day but prowl was much quicker.

Having taken a few side streets and used a perfectly placed wooden ramp to jump into the way of the speeding Viper.

Swerving Bumblebee struggled to avoid hitting Prowl and pedestrians all while Sari tried to get him to slow down, they'll never catch me alive I'm the fastest thing in Detroit!

He growled however he didn't like the dents Bulkhead was leaving in his side each time he'd try to knock him into the guard rail thank god it wasn't rush hour or else lots of people would be getting hurt right now.

Prime Honked his horn, just behind his rear almost bumper to Bumper, Shockwaves call was expected.

"Was just checking in on your Progress and to say that Megatrons a bit displeased with your performance so far better think of a way to impress him."

Bumblebee growled Prowl Sped along his side skirting over metal sparking against metal trying to slow Bee down.

"SLOW DOWN LITTLE BUDDY PLEASE CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Oh yeah like they'd be talking more like he'd be on the first ship out of here to the stockades for Betrayal and so much more, He sped up seeing a anotherexit pushing his pedal to the metal.

Sari managed to land on the hood of the viper trying to get in and put a stop to this speed chase

"Bumblebee stop its me Sari we're not going to hurt you"

She didn't expect a gun to transform mid drive Sari couldn't dodge the point blank blast knocking her off the hood she struggled to get up staring as her friend continued to drive away.

Optimus had seen the whole thing with shock he called to the Prowl with his communicator.

"Prowl theres a main exit ramp he just went through"

"Yes why"

"if he reaches that exit me and Bulkhead will go and cut him off just keep him distracted Ask him questions"

Prowl sighed some day this was turning out to be, they finally find bumblebee and now they were on a chase to madness trying to get him to stop.

"will do"

His engine roared as he sped to catch up with the viper,

"Sari are you okay?"

"H-He s-shot me?"

"He what?"

Optimus was in shock, Bumblebee was way out of line now transforming he opened a door letting Sari Climb in.

"ALRIGHT AUTOBOTS TIME TO TAKE THAT SPEED DEMON DOWN!"

Bulkhead sped ahead Prime in toe to a exit that circled around the other way where the exit bumblebee took connected.-

"Bumblebee what happened?"

Still no response Prowl tried to goad the bot on, into talking.

"you know what your worse than wasp at this point"

A rockous roar escaped the engine of the viper in a manner it was a start to a response,

"Maybe even worse than Shockwave?"

That did it with a screech the car halted spinning in a circle before ramming Prowl into the wall pinning him to the guard rail.

Bumblebee transformed throwing punches kicks faster than Prowl could Block the others came up the other exit ramp having been shocked to see the Bee actually attacking Prowl.

"Why are you fighting us Bumblebee we're only Nghh"

He didn't dodge the kick to his side blocking and trying to corner Bumblebee but he wasn't having any of that his punches were like heavy Boulders.

finally he grasped each servo pushing against the bot struggling to Hold him back, Bee was much stronger than he'd

"We're only trying to Help you!"

Prime didn't know what to do at this point Sari screamed at Bumblebee to stop but it was as if the bot couldn't even hear her was ignoring them.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder and a explosive stream of electricity threw Prowl into Optimus knocking the group down.

Static encircled Bumblebee pulsing strongly,

"You wanna know why huh? cause I was trying to protect this planet and your afts from being destroyed!"

"And now you're just going to lock me up in the stockades just like wasp right prowl worse than Shockwave was it?"

Prowl was in smoking from the Power of the Blast Prime stood before Bumblebee this time.

His optics showed shock and worry for his friend, what had happened to there friend this was not the Bumblebee they knew Sari stepped forward.

"Bumblebee why why are you doing this?"

He finally broke servos out stingers charging for a final attack,

"Because I have no choice"

"Sari get back!"

Bulkhead pulled Sari back just as the Blast of electricity hit the prime he struggled to reach the bot as a nonstop stream of continue to push Optimus back.

"Bumblebee!"

Sari tearful cry sounded over the battle, even as Bumblebee drained his reserves he still couldn't push Optimus back, if anything he wasn't going to be captured he'd refuse.

Eventually he had to stop the stream lest he fall into Stasis lock, he panted rubbing away energon from the corner of his mouth, the battered smoking form of the Optimus stood before him neutral emotions upon his features as Bumblebee shook feeling he was at his end, he struggled to keep from falling into stasis.

However it seemed he'd fried even his own core Processors from fighting them all at once.

with finality he collapsed shutting down, just as Optimus caught him.

He cradled the bot almost as if he'd shatter.

"Autobots we're done here"

Optimus transformed driving off leaving a stunned team to check out the damage from the speed chase and themselves following the others lead.


End file.
